In recent years, in a field of medical treatment or environment measurement, attention has been focused on a small-sized chemical analysis system which is affectionately known by an abbreviation of μTAS (Micro Total Analysis System) (non-Patent Document 1, etc), and development of a resin microchip which can be manufactured by injection molding or imprint molding is desired due to the reason that a mass production and a significant cost reduction are especially possible.
In the microchip used for the μTAS, there are usually formed a minute flow path which functions as a flow path of liquid, and a well (an orifice communicating between the minute flow path and outside) used for injecting liquid into the minute flow path, or ejecting liquid from the minute flow path (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
A mode of the microchip includes a type in which only an orifice which functions simply as a well was opened on a planar chip, or a type in which a cylinder called a chimney was joined with the well or the cylinder and the well were integrally molded. In particular, in the case of a microchip having a chimney, the amount of liquid to inject, such as gel, a sample reagent and a sample can be secured, and then, it becomes possible to make connectivity with an analysis apparatus reliable and convenient.
How to use (usage) of a microchip having a chimney is, for example, as follows:
Step 1. Place a chip with the opening of the chimney facing upward.
Step 2. Inject liquid such as gel, a sample reagent and a sample, which is necessary for an analysis, with a needle into each chimney (in this case, there may be some chimneys into which no liquid is injected).
Step 3. Put covers on a certain number of chimneys, and introduce liquid such as gel, a sample reagent and a sample into minute flow paths by putting pressure or absorbing from other chimney.
Step 4. Move liquid in the minute flow paths by applying pressure or a voltage to the chip, to allow a reaction (such as stirring, synthesis, and separation) between each of liquids to proceed.
Step 5. Remove the cover, and just throw out the chip.
The usage of a microchip (having no chimney), in which simply an orifice (a well) was opened on the chip, is the same as the above, even if the amount of liquid to inject becomes small.
In the conventional laboratory level, basically no problem is caused even if a microchip is operated and used according to the above Steps 1 to 5. While, in the practical level, if we try to gain maximum merits such that reactions and analyses can be performed in a short time, there may be a case that a need to shorten the time of the above actions is caused, and in particular, there has been necessary to finish insertion of a liquid injection needle, injection of liquid, or pulling out the needle in a short time.